


Dancing in Stardust | an Alastor x Reader

by SleepingWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Angst, Christianity, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader was an angel, Romance, Slow Burn, i stan, in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingWriter/pseuds/SleepingWriter
Summary: ┊　         　┊　         　┊　         　┊┊　     　    ┊　         　┊　             ✧･ﾟ┊　         　┊　      　   ✧･ﾟ┊　             ✧･ﾟ✧･ﾟ❝ Fallen from the heavens above,her dove-like wings turned raven.Into the fiery pits below,and far from her safe haven.But where will the little fallen angel fall,when her feathers wilt away?Will she return to heaven's door,and keep her heart at bay? ❞
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Dancing in Stardust | an Alastor x Reader

They glided through the clouds, their wings speeding them forward through the night. It was a day like any other, except for one factor. A sacred clock chimed throughout the realm of sinners, their faces soon struck with fear. No one ever paid attention to the clock, despite it’s significance to their very beings.

Maybe this is why they were there. A lack of self-care, perhaps? But maybe not. It doesn’t matter now, as the angels appeared into view, quickly turning from tiny dots to large beings in the sky. Their presence was imposing, displaying dominance over the lesser people of Hell.

It was silent for a moment as if Heaven and Hell were waiting for one side to strike. A flutter of feathers was heard, and it all started. Denizens were being torn apart, ripped at their fragile seams. Their sins comparing nothing to the purity of the angels. 

One especially beautiful one scraped the sky, taking the form of a young woman. Her perfectly sculpted face was masked from the sinners’ eyes as she crashed down with her brethren. Her hair whipped through the metallic-smelling air as she slashed at a particularly cruel sinner. The woman could smell the stench of death coming off of him as if he was a corpse left rotting for decades.

Perhaps he was, but it didn’t matter. All her mind said was:  _ ‘Kill. Kill. Kill.’  _ So she did. Her hands stained a glorious crimson red, growing darker with each wound inflicted on a demon. Each and everyone being fileted by her blade as she swept through the crowd.

Her elegant white wings made her soar high up into the air. She was preparing to take another swoop on the crowd, her apathetic eyes scanning for the perfect target until she finally stopped. Three angelic figures had a women demon and child cornered, getting ready to slash them to bits.

Her body moved without much thought as she dived in between the demons and the angels, her body being struck by a blade. Shock rocked through her body, and her hand shakily went to her back as she traced the trickle of crimson leaking from the deep wound on her side, soaking her white-satin robe.

Her hands trembled, salty tears roaming down her face. Her chest felt like it was closing in and her mind was trapped in a paradox of confusion. It was as if a switch went off, the feelings in her fingertips finally becoming lively. She heard a growl as she looked back towards the angels. The blade went back down to strike, and it was too late for her to flinch back.

She sucked in the air and the pressure of her face relaxed. Her hands climbed up her form, hesitant to hit the spot where she had been struck. She felt across the smooth skin of her cheek, her eyes seeing the crimson colors of the sky and her nose finally able to take in every scent in the air. A scent coated greedily in the metallic stench of blood and sweat.

She looked back at the mother and child, their faces both becoming shocked as they met with her’s. She kneeled down towards them, both of them too scared to run away. A light came from her palms, as if on instinct. An object had formed and she handed it to the child. The child cradled the toy: a small brown teddy bear. 

The woman brushed the tears away from the child’s cheeks, before lifting them up and bringing them closer to their mother. She set them down in her arms, before kneeling down and whispering in the mother’s ear, “Go.”

The mother stood up quickly, nodding her head as she ran with the child in her arms, now screaming as they watched the angels surround the woman. The woman only gave a sympathetic smile, waving slightly at the child before being harshly scooped away, carried through the night and up to the heavens, something she never would have thought she would dread.

* * *

She didn’t remember when she had returned here. All she truly remembered was going to the Heavenly Council, before them declaring her a demon, sending her straight down to Hell. She shot down like a shooting star, only much more firey. She crashed, her impact shaking every resident there. 

She stood in the epicenter, looking at her condition. She looked like a porcelain doll. A  **broken** porcelain doll. Her upper arms and thighs were cracked so bad, she didn’t know how they were attached to her torso. The skin below the cracks was pitch black, but the worst thing was her back. She could only catch a glimpse of it in the puddles on the ground.

Two gaping holes were formed. The shape of cherub wings imprints into the holes, the cracks still evident around the edges. And there were no guts or organs inside her body. It was just empty and dark. 

Her eyes, now turned dark purple, her pupils glowing a light pink, looked upon the sinful city. 

Here we go.


End file.
